


非典型先婚后爱指南

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Kudos: 67





	非典型先婚后爱指南

0.  
“请问李白先生，作为一位alpha，您是否愿意娶身旁的那位omega为妻，无论贫穷还是富贵，健康或是疾病？”  
长枪短炮对着这对新人，李白带着职业假笑，承受杜家几个兄弟吃人的眼神。他丝毫不怀疑一旦自己说了“不”字，就会被杜家的几个小孩子冲上来按在地上打一顿，然后明天的微博热搜就会全部都是乱七八糟的消息。  
抿了抿唇，李白开口： “我愿意。”  
苏倒万千少女的声音说出这句话，彻底宣告了屏幕前的一群少女和omega梦想的破灭。  
“那么杜甫先生，作为一位omega，您是否愿意与您身边的这位alpha结尾伴侣，不论贫穷还是富贵，健康或者疾病？”  
杜甫神色淡淡地开口：“我愿意。”  
李白听着杜甫平淡的声音，在主观能动性的影响下，心里更加肯定了这个omega肯定也是不愿意嫁给自己的。  
然而我们伟大的卡尔马克思说过，主观能动性不能改变现实。  
一声礼炮打响，宣布了t市最大的商业集团与政治家族的联姻。T市市长李隆基亲自发来贺电，锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣。  
童星出身的影帝李白，蝉联五年最想嫁alpha的高品质男人，在嘲讽被家人强迫相亲的哥们高达夫的一个月之后，就这样，在29岁的时候，被家族安排了。  
被迫结束了自己单身生活的李白自然是不爽的，但是两家的事情事关重大，他虽然平时放纵不羁，但大事上面还是拎得清的。  
实在不行到时候再离婚呗，虽然会有点麻烦？任性的李.alpha.白这么想。  
但他完全不会知道，站在他身边的杜甫，是花了多大劲儿才克制住自己想尖叫的欲望。  
李白耶！他的童年男神李白耶！自己居然要嫁给他！简直就像做梦一样！

1.  
杜甫暗恋李白很久了，但是没有人知道。李白在成为影帝之前就已经是一个学术造诣很高的人了，这个现在的公众很少有人知道，李白也从来不拿这个立人设。  
杜甫曾经在考上大学了之后把李白在学生时期所有的论文都下载下来，一篇篇研究。  
作为李家刚过门的新媳妇儿，杜甫感觉自己还是要维护一下稳重成熟的人设的。殊不知18岁的年纪摆在那里，杜家根本没指望杜甫能有多成熟稳重，只求他不得罪李白。  
在老家主杜审言过世之后，新一任家住迫不及待的把老家主最疼爱的长孙，也是家族中唯一的omega嫁了出去。纵然杜甫才华在同辈中无比出众，也不顶一个性别好使。  
在杜家一些长辈的眼里，omega什么的，只要是能绑住一个alpha的心，能生娃就行。  
晚宴结束之后就是入洞房。李白带着职业假笑挽着自己的omega进入了新房。刚把门关上，李白脸上的表情就卸下来了。  
“赶紧洗洗睡吧。累了一天了。”李白扯下领结，丢下一句话就进了浴室。  
杜甫看着李白的背影，过热的大脑算是冷却下来了，想到这个婚姻的性质，以后的日子怕是没有自己想象中的温馨浪漫。  
但自己也没办法反抗什么，不是么？  
新婚当日，夫妻二人同床异梦。

2.  
第二天，李白上工，杜甫上学，两人也没啥交流，就这样出门去了。  
一进入学校，杜甫就感觉无数的目光看向了自己。杜甫在心里叹了口气昨天的那场婚礼可是现场直播的，等于昭告天下他就是抢了无数人“老公”的罪魁祸首。  
还没走几步，就被自己的同学严武拦住了去路。  
“子美……你……真的结婚了？”严武问。  
严武的情绪瞬间低落了。  
杜甫没说话，点了点头，也不去想严武到底为啥低落，毕竟他自己还夹在被商业联姻的痛苦和与偶像结婚的喜悦之中不知所措，这酸爽的感觉，呵。  
李白这边也不好过。一到片场，就有许多人围了上来说恭喜。说实话李白一点也不想接受这样的恭喜，但是只能硬着头皮接受。这厢自己被人围得动弹不得，那厢高适那个自己昔日的好哥们儿还一脸冷漠地看着他，活像自己抢了他老婆！  
李白简直想对高适吼一句：你这么想娶他你倒是下手啊？！  
但这场混杂着利益的婚姻，不是李白和杜甫两个人可以左右的。  
新婚燕尔，两人都不能做什么不合适的动作，只能乖乖回李家呆着。傍晚李白回家，发现杜甫已经坐在饭桌上等吃饭了。李白的爹妈看着这个新过门的儿媳，心里是一万个满意。  
李白和杜甫的基因匹配，信息素匹配，都是十分高的。理论上来讲，这两人就是天作之合，天生一对，偏偏两个人没感情……  
李白想到这个老婆也是自己爹妈千挑万选给自己选出来的，就算各方面都很符合自己，从理论上他们两个人就该在一起，但心里也是有点无奈。自家爹妈是明眼人，选出来的媳妇儿肯定是家世清白，条件优异，唯一的不好就是完全不顾及自己的想法，说什么已经奔三了还是早点安定下来，然后就把李白给安排了。说起来杜甫的父亲与他关系并不亲密，在杜家唯一让他牵挂的只有从小带大他的姑母和几个弟弟。  
这么一想，感觉杜甫也挺惨的，说不定比自己还不愿意联姻，自己是不是应该对他好一点。李白摸摸鼻子，带着一点内疚走向比自己小11岁的妻子。  
杜甫回头被李白带着歉疚的表情吓了一跳，完全不知道李白已经把自己悲惨的身世脑补了个遍。  
尴尬地吃完晚饭，杜甫和李白默默地回到了婚房。李白拉着杜甫，一副要跟他谈心的样子。杜甫受宠若惊，正襟危坐在李白对面，像个等待挨训的小学生一样。  
杜甫比李白小了快一轮，不得不说李白也不是故意摆出一副长辈教训人的样子，只不过看到杜甫稚嫩的面孔李白实在是忍不住。  
“你看哈，咱们俩都不愿意结婚。”李白说。  
你咋知道我愿不愿意。杜甫在内心想。  
“所以等咱们能搬出去的时候，就该干嘛干嘛。”  
“好的。”杜甫乖巧。  
“至于你的发-情期……”说实话李白由于带着对杜甫的内疚不是很想碰他的身子。  
“在你愿意标记我之前，我会用抑制剂的，你放心。”杜甫坚定地说。  
李白感觉这话好像有点什么不对……  
“那行，那咱们两就算达成协议了。”  
李白站起身向杜甫伸出手，杜甫犹豫地站起身，和那只骨节分明的大手握了一下，心里像是有一只小鹿在乱撞。

3.  
李家的大宅子在郊区，其实不管是李白还是杜甫住在大宅子里都不方便，于是两个人就以此为借口顺理成章地搬出去了。李杜两人都松了口气，杜甫是实在受不了李家父母每天那种“快点让我们抱孙子吧”的眼神，李白则是不想在外面演还要回家演。  
李白恢复了早出晚归的生活，而杜甫也继续自己的学业。两人的生活与平时没有什么区别。两人在李白公寓里面顺理成章的分房睡，杜甫感觉自己就像找了一个十分高逼格的合租对象。  
李白对这些事情真的没有什么概念，工作性质让他的日子过得颠三倒四，回不回家完全随缘。只有每次回家的时候，看到玄关里多出来的那双鞋，才会想起来自己已经结婚了。一点真实感都没有。  
时间就这样慢慢磨着，一转眼三个月过去了，李白在其间撞见见了一次杜甫的发-情期，然后杜甫淡定地当着李白的面掏出注射器，十分熟练地给自己扎了一针。李白在旁边看得尴尬，不自觉地摸了摸鼻子，走开了。  
其实外界的媒体一直在关注这对新人。作为影帝的李白，其实相当的洁身自好，在圈里朋友虽多，但绯闻却不多，因为所有想蹭李白热度绑cp的人都会被李白挡回去。  
结婚三个月味道还不变的alpha，众多媒体猜测，李白和杜甫两夫妻的感情并不好。对于这一点，李白的团队对外界的解释是，杜甫还在上学，想再多等几年。这些杜甫都不知道。  
其实李白不知道的是，杜甫早就见过他了。杜甫刚刚上高中的时候，看过一面校友墙，里面阳光帅气的李白显得格外显眼。在老师们的介绍下，他知道这个学长十一年前就毕业了，但是还是会时常来母校看看。  
“李白……”杜甫看着那张照片喃喃自语，于其中带着他本人都难以察觉的仰慕。回去就去搜索了百度百科。  
虽然现在关于李白的信息更多的是和娱乐圈挂钩，但是还是能找到一些别的东西。然后杜甫就找到了李白大学时期发表的论文。  
才惊艳艳，让杜甫移不开眼。  
随后就是学校的讲座上，李白作为学校的特邀嘉宾回学校讲话，这一次，杜甫算是真实地见到了那位学霸影帝。  
报考的时候，杜甫填了李白毕业的大学和毕业的专业。李白的论文，他到现在都留着，没事翻出来看看，每次都能有新的感悟。  
感情这种东西，本就是复杂的，掺杂了利益的感情，更是让人不知所措。  
  
4.  
“妈叫我们明天回家吃个饭……”杜甫从学校回来，打了个电话给李白说。  
“行啊，我知道了，”李白说，“要不要我去接你？”  
“……还是别来了，估计进来了学校的大门车就开不出去了。”杜甫想了想，还是拒绝了，打算自己打车回李家的别墅。  
等到了李家别墅附近，杜甫就看到李白站在那里不知道在晃荡什么。  
李白看到了他，示意他过去。  
“咱们两得一起进门，要不然家里人有想法。”李白拉着杜甫往自己的方向走去。  
杜甫乖顺地任他拉着，一进门才傻了眼。不止李家二老，杜家长辈也在。杜甫看到了端坐在沙发上的父亲，莫名地有些心虚。但是转头看见了一脸担忧地看着他的姑母，杜甫又没那么心虚了。  
李白把杜甫的一些反应都看在眼里，不动声色地往杜甫身边靠了靠。  
一顿晚饭吃得很尽兴，双方的老人聊得很好。吃完饭，杜甫的父亲叫走了他。  
“李白没有碰你？”杜父带着审视的眼神看着自己的长子。  
“李白说我还太小。”杜甫回答。  
“还小？”杜父冷笑一声，“怕是根本不想碰你。”  
杜甫面上应着，心里想的却是“这话你别跟我说，跟我老公说。”  
李白看着在阳台上谈话的杜家父子，杜甫表情被他尽收眼底。  
他最会看人的微表情，看着杜甫假笑的样子，肯定又是说一些他不乐意听的东西了。  
两个人回房，李白看着依旧是一脸冷漠的杜甫，开口问：  
“你爸跟你说啥了？”  
“他让我赶紧给你生个孩子，说什么咱们两匹配度那么高，肯定想要就能要，叫我早点下手，免得到时候人老珠黄离婚。”杜甫的语气中显而易见的带着烦躁。  
“真巧，我妈耶让我早点生一个，说我都奔三了怎么还不要。”  
“那你乐不乐意要？”  
“我想考虑考虑。”  
“也是。”杜甫了然地点点头，毕竟李白跟他也没啥实际感情。  
“你有没有喜欢的人？”李白问。  
“没有。”杜甫看着窗外，不知道在想什么。  
“我还想说你要是有咱们就操作一下放你去找你的对象呢。”李白说。  
杜甫听了这话笑出声，转过头来问：“那你有吗？”  
“没有。”李白诚实地回答，眼睛盯着omega纤细修长的颈线，看起来是那么优雅，又脆弱，只要一口咬下去，咬破那层腺体，这个人就是自己的。  
“那还真是不好办的。”杜甫笑了笑。  
其实李白心里清楚，对于这场婚姻，吃亏的永远都是杜甫，而自己实际上没亏什么。如果他标记了杜甫，然而两个人最后却离婚了。那么吃亏的就是杜甫。  
又是一夜无话。  
杜甫回去继续上学了，两个人又开始了聚少离多的日子。  
  
5.  
一天下午，学校里突然进了几辆车，校方出来迎接，从来不关心八卦的杜甫被女生们的目光疯狂扫视，然而当事人却什么都不知道。  
“子美你居然不知道吗？”严武惊讶地看着来问他这是怎么回事的杜甫，“李白新拍的电影，要来咱们学校取景啊！”  
杜甫了然，怪不得姑娘们最近天天盯着他看，原来是他“老公”要来了。  
那么接下来的问题就是，他们俩这个名存实亡的夫妻关系，要怎么在公众面前维持呢？  
万幸李白也是个聪明人。  
剧组开拍的第二天，杜甫在图书馆折腾文章的时候，忽然感觉周围嘈杂了不少，抬头一看，发现李白就站在门口。两个人的眼神在空中接触，李白看到了杜甫呆住了的表情，感觉有几分可爱。  
在所有人的注视下，李白缓缓向杜甫走去。等李白快走到跟前了，杜甫才反应过来了发生了什么，手忙脚乱地要关掉自己电脑页面的论文，关了文档没来得及关文件夹，就被李白一手抱住。  
“让我看看你在看啥呢。”李白从杜甫身后抱住了他，看向杜甫电脑屏幕，发现上面的文章的名字有点熟悉。  
“这不是我写的东西吗？”李白失笑。  
被当中拆穿的杜甫狠不得把脑袋低到桌子底下去。李白一看杜甫红红的耳尖一下子就全都明白了。  
“这都是当时随便写的东西，好多东西后来都修改了，你要怎么不直接来找我？”李白说。  
“我……我就随便看看。”杜甫的声音小得跟蚊子似的，红透的脸在李白眼里分外可爱。  
李白在杜甫耳边笑了，杜甫能感受到背后的胸膛的震动，低沉的笑声听起来分外性感。不少女孩子和omega看到这一幕纷纷红着脸低下头，不得不说李白的笑声真的苏到不行。  
众目睽睽之下，杜甫也不敢做什么多余的动作，只能小声对从背后抱着他的李太白说：“别笑了！”  
最后还是李白的经纪人把他叫走才算解了杜甫的围，这对“老夫少妻”的人设给杜甫一种错觉，李白似乎对自己总是带着一种爱怜。杜甫晃了晃脑袋，把那个奇怪的想法抛在脑后。  
回到剧组，李白把剧本摊开在腿上随意看着，满脑子都是杜甫刚才面红耳赤的样子。杜甫电脑里的文档也是自己的论文，李白对于被学弟崇拜这件事情还是欣然接受的。似乎杜家的这个长子，不像是表面上看起来那么排斥和自己在一起。  
  
6.  
过了两天，学校校长带李白参观学校，叫上杜甫作陪。  
其实全程都是校长在和李白说话为主，杜甫作为陪人的那个人还是很没用存在感的站在李白身边。  
“这面墙当时还么那么高来着。”李白指着学校的一面围墙说。  
“是的，这几年加高了。”  
杜甫看着那面墙，觉得没啥啊，疑惑地看着李白。李白注意到他的视线，冲他笑了笑。  
参观得七七八八的时候，校长有事先走了，“十分体贴地”留下一个空间给小两口说私房话。杜甫站在树荫底下看着那面完全看不出异样的墙。李白看着杜甫若有所思的表情，知道他心里还是惦记着刚才自己说的那个事儿，于是在想凑到他耳边说：“当年我和高达夫他们几个，晚上总从这面墙翻出去喝酒，不知道校长是不是就冲着这个加高的墙壁。”  
“不至于吧，”杜甫不认同地看了李白一眼，“人家校长都说了是这几年才加高的呢，你都毕业多少年了。”  
“话不能这么说，”李白看了杜甫一眼，“你要想想我在学校多大影响力啊，说不定就是害怕又那些我的小迷弟学我当年的样子呢。”  
听到李白若有所指的话，杜甫的脸又是嗖一下全红了。  
调戏玩嘴硬的少年之后，李白心情大好，回去开工的时候，贺知章都说李白的状态都好得不行，果然还是老婆有用。  
对此李白不置可否。  
  
7.  
在学校取景的日自己毕竟有限，李白和杜甫在各种不可抗力的影响下胡乱过了一段日子。  
后面的日子两人又恢复了聚少离多。  
李白拍完戏杀青回家了。一进门就看到闻到一股子药酒的味道，顺着味道找过去，发现杜甫在卧室里，费劲地拿着药酒给自己揉着背上的一块淤青。  
“你这怎么搞的？”李白问。  
杜甫着才注意到李白回来了，发现自己还裸着上半身，不自然地用双手抱住前胸，留下线条优美的背部对着李白，典型的欲盖弥彰。  
“你出去跟人打架了？”一个omega敢打架？后半句李白没说出来。  
“不是……”  
“那是怎么回事？”李白问。  
“我……”杜甫实在不知道怎么开口。  
这时候，新闻上正好拨到了一条消息，当事人的身影李白无比熟悉。  
“……我看到有人抢劫老太太，就又没忍住上去帮了一把……”杜甫心虚地说。  
李白正好在看新闻里监控录像上，杜甫被抢劫的人从背后撞了一下，然后干脆利落地把人撩倒在地上的画面。十分精彩，十分凶残。  
“嚯……”李白看了这个画面，感觉内心被深深震撼了。而且杜甫那个“又”是个什么鬼啊？以前经常干这种事情吗？李白看着杜甫的眼神都不对了，深觉这个omega和自己以前想象的差的实在有点远。  
“你出去一下……我涂药……”感觉到李白一直盯着自己，杜甫转过头来，不好意思地说。  
“……你够得到吗？”李白发出了直中把心的疑问。  
杜甫没回话。  
显然是够不到的。李白看着杜甫这副样子，只能叹了口气说：“你趴着，我给你上药。”  
“啊……”  
“啊什么啊，”李白说，“好歹咱们两个也是领过证的，帮忙上药怎么了？”  
杜甫乖顺地趴下了，背上的蝴蝶骨因为姿势的原因显得有点点突出，肋骨肉眼可见的明显。杜甫看着真的很瘦，很纤细，从肩膀到腰际的线条优美而单薄，再往下是翘挺的臀，修长的双腿，包裹在休闲裤力，年轻的鲜活而美好。  
李白从来不会否认一切美好的东西，包括人。杜甫的身量还介于少年和青年之间，就像个将熟未熟的水蜜桃，虽然透着青色，但是水嫩圆润。杜甫本就是个omega，背上的伤让他显得更加让人怜惜，疯狂刺-激着alpha的保护欲。  
但是一个脆弱的omega会当街撂倒一个歹徒？开什么玩笑。  
用手捂热药酒，李白的双手附上杜甫的背，施了点力气开始揉。  
“嘶……”杜甫疼得倒吸了一口气。  
“你忍着点，要揉开这里。”李白的手上没停，在细腻光滑的肌肤上继续按揉。  
李白的手很暖，手掌很宽厚，让人很有安全感。杜甫忍过刚开始的那阵痛，之后就适应一些了。李白的手法相当专业，十分熟练，杜甫忍不住开口问。  
“以前在片场的时候受伤，也是这样给自己折腾的。”李白说。  
昏黄的灯光照射下，涂了药油的肌肤泛着光泽，白皙细嫩，看着十分可口。  
实际上，就算这种时候，干点什么擦枪走火的事情，杜甫也不会怪他，毕竟两个人已经把证给领了，而且以杜甫在婚姻这件事上面多少有点逆来顺受。  
但李白不想这么做，这么做会让他感觉自己很下作。  
于是在给杜甫涂好药油之后，李白就老老实实去洗手间洗手去了。杜甫穿好上衣，对着洗手间里面喊了一句：“我去给你做饭。”然而并没有得到回音。  
水打在李白手掌上，洗掉了李白手上的药油，但是没洗掉杜甫肌肤的触感。李白单方面开始觉得，刚才的气氛有点旖旎。  
算不上什么相处，两个人就坐在一起吃了顿饭。其实严格意义上来说，两个人住的这套房子，其实是属于李白的，李白平时拍戏很少住自己家，更多的是住在外面，所以这个房子对李白来说有没有都没差。  
但是偶尔还是会有朋友上门串门。  
  
8.  
实际上，男人都需要竞争带来的紧张感。  
两人婚后的第一位访客，就是高适，高达夫。  
高适是跟着李白一起进门的，当他进门的时候，杜甫和他的眼睛同时一亮，然后高适的眼睛暗淡下去了。杜甫依旧兴致勃勃地跟他打招呼。  
李白看着杜甫亮晶晶的眸子，心里一沉。  
“你要来怎么不提前说一声？”杜甫问高适。  
高适看了看李白，心想我跟你老公说了，他果然没告诉你。  
杜甫完全没在意他的这些小动作，继续开开心心的。  
李白有点吃味，明明是他老婆，怎么对别的男人这么热情，对他就是客气又疏离的。  
“子美啊，”李白出声叫住了杜甫，“咱们今晚吃啥？”  
“啊，”杜甫被李白提醒了，“我去买菜。”  
“那啥，”李白清咳一声插嘴，“我想吃红烧小排。”  
“啊？哦好的。”杜甫奇怪地看了李白一眼，这人从来都不提要求的啊明明……但是知道了李白喜欢吃什么还是很高兴。  
杜甫出门了，留下高达夫和李太白两个人坐在沙发上。两个alpha端坐在茶几两边，几乎是恶狠狠地瞪着对方了。  
“你倒是过得很滋润啊，使唤他使唤得这么顺手。”高达夫说。  
“我媳妇儿，你嫉妒啊。”李太白，一血。  
“他还是个学生，你就开始使唤他了？”高达夫说。  
“没事，他乐意。”李太白，二血。  
“我不觉得你们之间有什么感情。”高达夫说。  
“没事，我们有的是时间培养。”李太白，完胜。  
高适被彻底堵得说不出话，毕竟李太白句句大实话。而且人家两个人婚都结了，还能怎么着。  
两个人还在用眼神杀死对方的时候，门铃又响了。打开门，是孟浩然和王维，身后跟着李商隐和杜牧。  
其实今晚也算是李白和圈里朋友的一次聚会，也是王维八卦，在片场提起了李白的媳妇儿，众人都很好奇李太白的结婚对象长什么样，于是组团到李白家吃饭。  
“怎么没看见嫂子？”李商隐往屋里看，只看见了黑着脸的高达夫。  
“你嫂子出去买菜了。”李白说。  
“啊？不是说好了今晚我们带料来吃火锅的吗？”孟浩然说。  
这时杜甫刚好回家，看到屋里一堆人，还有桌上一堆火锅料。  
李白看到杜甫进门，起身拉着杜甫去厨房：“我跟你嫂子说我要吃红烧小排，你嫂子心疼我就给我买小排去了。”说完还冲着杜甫眨眨眼。  
杜甫不明所以，但是李白都这么说了，拎着东西说：“啊，是啊，我去烧个小排。”  
李白跟着杜甫进了厨房，美其名曰打下手。客厅的王摩诘看着高达夫的表情，再看看李太白和杜子美在厨房里的背影，了然一笑。  
“到底怎么回事儿啊？”杜甫有点奇怪，在厨房里低声问李白。  
“我朋友们说要看我老婆，我就把人带回来了，咱们吃火锅。”李白忍不住上手揉揉杜甫的脑袋，那副纯洁呆萌的表情看得他喜欢得紧。  
“哦，那我那小排弄点排骨汤。”杜甫说。  
“好……额不对，我的红烧小排呢？”李白说，看样子是十分认真地想吃小排了。  
“你真要吃啊，”杜甫说，“行吧，给你做。”  
然后一桌子生的菜里面，那道香喷喷的红烧小排格外显眼。  
饭桌上大家都很放得开，在娱乐圈里都是有头有脸的人物，到私底下倒是玩得很开。杜甫坐在其中有种不真实的感觉。  
一顿饭下来，众人都在围着杜甫问东问西，就差没问他和李白一夜几次了。能回答的问题杜甫也一一应答了，各种奇奇怪怪的私密问题问得杜甫是应接不暇。还好李白平时跟这帮人玩得好，基本上能帮杜甫档的都帮他挡回去了。  
“你这样不行啊李太白，我们要问的是小杜，”王摩诘笑嘻嘻的说，“不然咱们来玩个游戏吧。”  
“啥游戏啥游戏？”两个年轻人兴致倒是很高，孟浩然一脸无奈实则纵容地摇了摇头。  
说要玩游戏，大家内心都是一致的，就是想看李白和杜甫到底是有没有感情，看看自己朋友以后会不会过得好。于是在众人的一直操作下，李白和杜甫输了第一轮。  
“行了，输的人要被赢的人要求做一件事情。”王摩诘说。赢的人正是他。  
“你要干嘛……”李白抱着杜甫假模假样地往后缩了缩，好象很害怕的样子。  
“你们两吻一个吧，很简单吧，我没为难你们。”王摩诘一脸纯良。  
这叫没为难？杜甫觉得自己要紧张得眼前冒金星了，脸都红透了。  
李白看到杜甫这样样子就知道，他们两从来没接过吻，结果第一次要在外人面前接吻，实在是十分的刺-激。  
“咋了？不敢啊？”王摩诘挑衅地看着李太白。  
“笑话，亲自己老婆有什么不敢？”李太白笑了笑，抱着杜甫，亲上了那柔软的双唇。  
杜甫惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但又不想看到周围人的反应，又把眼睛闭上了。  
李白在那两片柔软的嘴唇上辗转，omega特有的味道萦绕在他鼻尖。李白伸出舌头，试探性地探向杜甫的牙关，果然杜甫紧闭着牙关不让他进一步动作。李白抱着杜甫的手轻轻地在杜甫要上一掐，杜甫惊地松开牙关想要叫，李白的趁虚而入，加深了这个吻，和杜甫死死地纠缠在一起。  
李白抱着杜甫的腰，杜甫抓着李白的手臂，哼了两声。  
两人吻得忘我，还传出意味不明的水声，看得周围的人从一开始的认认真真观察两人到底有没有感情，到后来一脸的“秀恩爱给老子死快点”，王摩诘对自己的提议后悔到不行，都想扳着孟浩然的脸亲上去看看谁更恩爱，高达夫的脸黑得都快赶上锅底了……  
一吻毕，杜甫羞得把脸埋进了李白的颈窝，不想见人，李白则冲着王维的方向递了一个挑衅的眼神，气得王摩诘狠狠地给李太白一个眼刀。  
一顿火锅算是在“刀光剑影”之中度过了。杜甫觉得这是他吃过得最累的一顿饭，简直比应付家里人还要累。但是却有种前所未有的开心。  
吃完饭，两人收拾完碗筷，杜甫准备洗洗睡了。李白站在厨房门口不知道在想什么。杜甫不明所以地看着堵住他出门的alpha。  
“咋了？”杜甫问。  
李白没说话，伸手抱住杜甫的腰，把人圈在自己怀里。  
“你……你干嘛……”杜甫想推又不敢推，手放在李白胸口，暧昧得很。  
李白俯下身，含住杜甫的唇，杜惊讶地想要推开李白，李白手上使劲不让人离开，却依旧温柔地在杜甫唇上亲吻着，舌头撬开杜甫的牙关，一寸一寸侵占这杜甫。  
杜甫惊得都忘记反抗了，如果说餐桌上的吻是为了忽悠朋友的话，那这个吻算什么？  
李白像是在品尝什么甜点一般，亲吻着自己法律上的omega，一点一点将人搂紧，杜甫不得不仰起头来回应李白，李白托着杜甫的后脑，手指描摹这颈边优雅的线条。  
一吻毕，李白松开杜甫，认真地看着他的眼睛说：  
“子美，我们来谈个恋爱吧。”  
杜甫看着alpha无比认真的表情，忽然觉得李白的怀抱是那么的温暖。  
“……好。”  
也许我们能在这段混杂着无数东西的复杂婚姻中，找到自己真正的感情呢？


End file.
